


New Beginnings

by fangirl_is_who_i_am



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cuties, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hospital scene, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, Post Season 2, Pre Season 3, bbys in love, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_is_who_i_am/pseuds/fangirl_is_who_i_am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 2 days after season 2 finale. Jude goes to visit Connor and bring him his homework, but he's kind of scared things between them will be awkward because he has no experience with relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Jonnor story, but I couldn't ignore all of my bbys so it starts with the whole family but don't worry you'll get your Jonnor fluff. I don't remember (or know?) the bio and math teachers' names, just that jonnor have these classes together so I made the names up sorry.  
> I'm sorry it's super OOC it's my first time writing in this fandom so I did the best I could.

Two days have passed since the accident. That evening was the time due the twins would be released, having been treated for their small injuries. Their heart still ached though, for the loss of their biological mother and unborn sister.

Because of that, Lena took the kids to the hospital straight from school so Jesus and Mariana won't have to be alone until they get back home.

"Hey, love." Lena leaned down to kiss her wife, who was sitting on the chair next to Mariana. Mariana was mostly just bruised, with a not too deep cut on her lip and sore ribs. Her eyes were red, but she still smiled upon seeing her family and being greeted by them.  
Brandon walked to the other bed where Jesus laid, his condition only a little worse. His arm was fractured- to be fully healed before the start of the next semester for his new school, and he had a long burn on his leg caused by fraction. Beside that he had a few bruises himself and his body was sore, but it wasn't so bad.  
"Hey, bro." The older teen put his hand on his brother's shoulder gently.

"Mom, you should go to work." Mariana told Stef, who was already dressed in her uniform. The blonde got up and kissed both her injured kids goodbye. "I'm really sorry I have to go but the captain really needed me to come. I'll be back tonight for your release." She promised.

"It's alright, mom." Jesus reassured her. She smiled at him, a bit sadly, before bidding everyone else goodbye and leaving for her work, allowing Lena to take her place next to Mariana.

"How are you holding up?" She asked the twins. They looked at each other before Jesus opened his mouth.

"The best we can, given the circumstances."

"Yeah," Mariana agreed, "thanks for coming, guys." She then turned to Callie, trying to change the mood. "So I heard it's gonna be official- you'll be my sister!"

Callie couldn't help the big smile that her face broke into. "Yeah," she beamed, "we're going to court next week, after you guys feel better." Everyone smiled at this. They never got the chance to add the baby to their home, but finally Callie will be officially a part of the complete family.

They all broke into conversations, Brandon and Jesus talking about the scholarships they both got, each in a different field, while Lena and Callie talked through the details of the adoption.

Mariana took Jude's hand, seeing the blue nail polish he put on the day of the accident. "You need a re-done," she smiled at him, "I can do it after I get out."

"Thanks." Jude smiled back and pressed her hand to show support.

"So, have you heard from Connor?" She asked. With all the mess caused by the accident, Jude hasn't got the chance to tell anyone other than Lena and Callie about the new development, but he decided now wasn't the right time yet.

"Yeah," he blushed slightly and really hoped his sister wouldn't notice. "He's actually getting released tomorrow."

"Wait, he's still here?" She asked surprisingly, receiving a nod back. "Well, you should go see him!"

"Oh- no, I should stay here with you." Jude waved his hand in the air.

"No, you should go- mom, tell Jude he should go visit Connor. He can bring him his homework."

Lena and Callie turned to look at Jude whose ears were kind of pink. "Sure, love," she spoke to her daughter, "if you don't mind, I'm sure Connor would be happy to see Jude."

"Yeah, go ahead." Callie said, looking at him pointedly. They haven't really talked about the matter since Jude told her Connor was his boyfriend, but mostly because they didn't have the time. It wasn't like Callie minded, she just wanted her little brother to be happy.

"Er, okay." The lately adopted member of the family looked at Jesus and Mariana. "I'll come back soon."

"Take your time, Judicorn." He picked up his backpack and went outside the room.

Connor was on the same floor as the twins- 'small injuries recovery'. He walked to room 325, getting more and more nervous with every step he took. The last time he saw Connor was before the dance off, when he stood up to Connor's dad. It sort of felt like a bubble then, as if they were both in a dream, a special atmosphere that might not repeat. They texted each other since, true, but mostly about the accident or about school stuff. Jude was kind of scared it would be really awkward to see Connor face to face again, after they sort of made it official- he just didn't know how to act. Before he noticed, though, he was outside the door to his boyfriend's room.

He heard low voices coming from inside which almost made him turn around and go back to his family, but eventually he took a deep breath and knocked. The voices stopped for a second, before he heard Mr. Stevens's deep voice call, "come in."  
The pre-teen slowly opened the door, peeking inside to see Connor sitting up on the bed, with his dad sitting on the chair next to him.

Connor's face immediately split into the widest grin, and Jude couldn't help but smile broadly himself to the sight of his best friend who was also his boyfriend.  
"Sorry," he said, looking back at Mr. Stevens, "I thought I'd bring Connor his homework." He lifted his backpack to verify his words. "I can come back later, though."

"No, it's er- it's alright." Mr. Stevens got up and cleared his throat. "I need to go anyway, so it's good Connor won't stay alone." He picked up his jacket from the back of the chair and turned to his son. "Your mom said she'd be here later this evening." On his way out, he made sure to make eye contact with Jude and nod at him politely.

The two boys looked at each other, and as soon as the door shut behind him, they burst out laughing.

Jude walked to the bed, still laughing, and climbed up to it next to his new boyfriend.  
"He's definitely trying." Connor said, scooting to the left and making room for him.

"Yeah," the slightly younger boy looked genuinely happy, "I'm glad he is."

They were now looking at each other with big smiles on their faces, like two big dorks.

"Er." Jude cleared his throat after they sat in silence for a minute. "So Ms. Evans gave us tons of math homework. And in bio we got a chapter to read followed by a couple of questions." he bubbled for a bit, averting his eyes so he wouldn't have to look into the other boy's pair. He took out is textbooks and spread them on the bed in front of Connor and himself. "Let's start with math 'cause I could really use your help." He opened the textbook but froze when he felt a hand touching his own.

"Jude." Connor said, leaving both their hands on the explanation for some complicated formula. "Jude." He said again when the other boy still refused to look at him. "Is everything okay? Are the twins alright?"

"Mostly sad, but I think they'll be fine." He pushed the textbooks to the end of the bed, his hand slipping out from Connor's grasp.

"And you," Connor insisted, talking after Jude sat back down, "are you alright?"

Jude finally looked up and sighed. "It's just…" He inhaled and exhaled before saying his thoughts out loud. "I've never had a boyfriend- or a girlfriend for that matter… I don't really know what I'm supposed to do."

Connor had to hold himself so he wouldn't laugh. Jude was just too adorable. "Jude." He said again. "Jude, Babe." Both boys stopped before they once again burst into laughter. The word was just so foreign on Connor's mouth and Jude's ear- it was ridiculous.

Jude hit his boyfriend on the shoulder, laughing. "You're the worst, you know?"

"Why would you say that, my love?" The injured boy faked a hurt face.

The other boy only laughed harder. "Don't- don't pretend you don't know, _honey_."

"Know what, _dear_?" Connor laughed again and watched as Jude clutched his stomach, his face scrunched up in the cute way it always did when he laughed like this. Connor leaned in and pecked Jude on the nose, just a chaste innocent kiss.

Jude stopped laughing and looked at Connor with surprise. His hands went up to cover his face which was now a deep shade of red.

"See?" Connor asked, his face also red. "Just go with your instincts." He bit his lips and looked away, to the window.

The brown haired boy lowered his hands from his face, deciding Connor was right. He had had enough of letting Connor take charge and make all the moves, so he followed his instincts. He lifted his hand again, this time not to his own face but to his boyfriend's. He turned Connor's head and leaned forward, kissing him on the lips. It was firm, yet soft. Jude eagerly pressed their lips harder together, leaning farther and putting his hand on the bed for support, his other hand still on Connor's cheek. It was innocent and sweet, and too soon in was over.

Jude pulled back, staying only inches apart from his face, where his hand still rested. They were both flushed now, feeling kind of awkward and embarrassed from the situation, it was almost comical. Their eyes met and they started to giggle before they both leaned in for another peck, and another. They kissed twice more, still giggling like the cute little (big) dorks they were. Jude moved his hand from Connor's face, taking his hand instead. "Yeah," he said, smiling, "I think this might work."

"Yup," Connor smirked, getting over his embarrassment. "We just need to practice a bit." He had the same look on his face as the time he suggested he and Jude "hang out" alone.

Jude smirked as well and teased his boyfriend with another small kiss. "But we really should do our homework." He sighed over dramatically.

"Nooo!" The other boy called in agony. "Why do you have to be such a nerd?"

"I'm sorry, _honey_ , but I really don't want to fail. Come on."

Connor sighed in defeat as Jude moved the textbooks back to their lap. " _Fine_. I'll do it, but only for you."

Jude might have tried to hide it, but his heart was filled with the warmest of feeling to the sound of these words. He smiled to himself as he sat back, his left side pressed to Connor's body as they started their work. As they sat there, together, doing such a simple thing as doing their homework, Jude couldn't help but think that maybe trying something new was the best part of the experience.

At least he had Connor to experience the new thing with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Finally I finished!  
> Meh I can't believe I wrote 95% of this during class I'm terrible!  
> Sorry the ending sucks I didn't know what to do ^^"  
> And sorry for all the OOCNESS. And everything else basically.  
> I know I know Ana didn't die but I didn't know that when I started writing and shh what the hell. I just know neither Jesus or Mariana die so it's fine. And nobody seems to remember Callie can finally get adopted! So yay for that :D  
> Also I feel like Jude and Connor would start to ironically call each other cliché pet names and it'll stick lol.  
> Well I hope you guys enjoy it- please tell me what you think! :D


End file.
